


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"Where are we going?" Heero asked for the umpteenth time that evening, and recieved still the same answer.

"You'll see."

The younger pilot 'hmpf'ed and turned away looking at the scenary speeding before his eyes. He was surprised, even dumbfounded but his ex-rival's sudden appearance, and more so by his invitation... somewhere. The damn blond refused to tell him where the hell they were going. But the scenary looked familliar... and when the car finally came to a stop, Heero barely contained a gasp. He remembered the place all too well.

"Do you remember?" Zechs asked gazing at his younger companion.

Heero nodded silently. Oh, yes. He _did_ remember. It was the exact place where he was fighting Zechs so long ago. He was piloting Epyon at the time, and Zechs had Wing Zero. He still remembered that battle in every vivid detail.

Zechs got out of the car, and Heero followed. For a few minutes they just stood there, light breeze ruffling the older pilot's long hair.

"This place is... special for us. Don't you think?" he said finally looking at his silent companion.

Heero nodded. He understood his ex-rival all too well. Or at least he thought so before he looked into the blond's eyes. They were shining with the strange emotion he couldn't place.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes gazing into each other's eyes, and finally Zechs looked away.

Heero frowned. He still couldn't place the emotion he saw in the older pilot's eyes, and it bothered him for some reason. Zechs Merquise, The Lightning Baron, Milliardo Peacecraft... he was always an enigma. And Heero, though being intrigued by and drawn to the royal blond, didn't like not knowing a thing about his companion. Oh, he did know the _facts_ , he even knew and understood the reasoning Zechs often used, but it didn't help at all to understand the other man, to know _him_ , not his facades.

"Heero..." The blond sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about..." He fell silent.

Heero saw that emotion again, and finally he thought he started to understand it. It was familliar, really.

"I know," he said with a small smile so uncharacteristic on his face. And for the first time in a long while he really did.


End file.
